Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3
Robert Bowling Interview Here is an interview of Robert Bowling regarding MW3 from a few days ago. 22:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Seems too ambiguous. He never actually describe those changes in detail. Archer250 11:20, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Characters The rest of the characters should be added and the section with characters split into Delta Force:Frost,Sandman,Grinch,Truck,Grunt,Overlord, SAS with Burns,Wallcroft,Griffen and Cpt.Price and Ultranationalist with Makarov Hardened edition The MW3 page says the Hardened edition will be revealed at CoD XP, but it already has been revealed. The contents of the Hardened edition will be revealed at CoD XP. Thanks. SPIRAL 00:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hardened edition The MW3 page says the Hardened edition will be revealed at CoD XP, but it already has been revealed. The contents of the Hardened edition will be revealed at CoD XP. Thanks. SPIRAL 00:10, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Video section In the video section shouldn't we add some game play footage? All we have is the teaser trailers and the reveal trailer. E.TALE Headquarters 16:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC) PKP Pecheneg In the MW3 Survival Trailer Sneak Peek, there's a Juggernaut soldier wielding what appears to be a PKP "Pecheneg", judging from its distinct carrying handle, as discovered by Jardak. Whether this is confirmed or not, it's up to debate. Some assume it's a Kel-Tec SU-16, but it's not because of the presence of a carrying handle, which is not found on any of its models. It's also a rifle, and that juggernauts always use machine guns, making it most likely that it's a PKP machine gun. Wii (Confirmed) can someone add it is going to appear on the wii?? Mr.flinstone 18:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Mr.flinstone that weird moment when four studios work on one game Weapons Some new weapons from the Spec Ops Survival Trailer: USAS 12, M16A4, M60E4, FMG9, Riot Shield DarkFlame588 19:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ...and perks. I saw some perks like extreme conditioning, sitrep, steady aim, and last stand. Moiz1224 22:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) LAST STAND add it to the tier 3 perks. There are underbarrel grenade launchers!!! Predators are bback in multiplayer. If you look at the inventory in the multiplayer part of the survival trailer there is a predator missile in the inventory. umm the caption of the gun in the main page is wrongly labelled scar-l. it infact, is the Remington ACR. The beige finish makes it look very similar, I know. - spazzykay :Fixed it. Thanks 09:21, August 10, 2011 (UTC) you're welcome, sir. - spazzykay DOUBT - Can anyone tell me what is the weapon in the second last picture? The one before the Pointstreak? It looks like a FN-Scar but the iron sights don't suggest so, and the charging handle is totally from an M4 / M16. Anyone have a clue? - spazzykay The second to last weapon is the Magpull collapisible sub machine gun. It is built around the G18 machine pistol. The boys at imfdb.org have confirmed that the CM901 makes an appearance. It's the M4/M16-like weapon that has a somewhat long reload. Sgt. Kamarov 15:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC) And to add to my previous comment, as it has a longer reload than its look alikes, it might be a light machine gun, simliar to the RPK which was an AK on steroids, but given a longer reload for balancing. So I would wait to classify it Sgt. Kamarov 15:57, August 10, 2011 (UTC) The SCAR-H has a longer reload than some other rifles already, maybe it serves the same purpose. Archer250 13:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Second last gun is definitely a Remington ACR. Archer250 09:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi , The FMG9 Is in the submachine gun catogory but has been confirmed to be a secondary :L could you please change that ? SlappyTheSeal 22:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Can you source the confirmation? Carbonite 0 22:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :0:15. IMFDB identified it as a CM901. Since this is an officially released video, could we assume that it is a CM901?Archer250 09:26, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Already a step ahead of you. I created the article yesterday. Sgt. Kamarov 15:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Pred Missile Right before the dude gets the Jug killstreak, he has a Pred Missile killstreak ready to be used. Can it be added to the Killstreak section?The capoe123 13:40, August 10, 2011 (UTC) They fired from a different UAV, the reaper.So "Reaper Missle"? lol Archer250 09:19, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Mw3 spec ops survival trailer What is the 4th gun in the spec ops survival trailer 14:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Looks like an MP5 to me. This is presuming we're talking about the one the player is holding while watching the helicopter crash. 15:39, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Anon, u mean the third? thats the CM901 HighbornBEN10 23:35, August 17, 2011 (UTC) MW3 Engine Remember a little while back when they said it would be too much work to create a new engine so they would be using MW2's IW 4.0 engine. However, later, they decided they would use a new engine. They would call it IW 5.0, but since Sledgehammer was working with them, they called it the MW3 engine. The article says it uses the same engine as MW2, and IW 4.0. Whoever is in charge of this page needs to change it to say MW3 engine and not IW 4.0. PkedU2Fast 19:40, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure they DID say they'll use the same engine now. Archer250 09:18, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Multiplayer pointstreaks Hi, I wanted to say there is no AC130 confirmed in the MULTIPLAYER, just the predator missle (see same vid as juggernaut, right corner below) and the juggernaut. 13:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) FMG-9 This gun is on the trailer for the Spe Ops Survival mode. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VI4c7jC038&feature=feedu Why it isn't on the list of the page? Floody 16 own's you 17:23, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Because only 'crats and sysops can edit the page, and I guess they forgot to. 17:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, well, hope they see this aroundFloody 16 own's you 17:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :we have no idea if its a smg or machine pistol, it should be placed with the cm901 HighbornBEN10 23:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) New Weapon A new weapon was spotted in the main page of sledgehammer's website. It wont let me upload a picture but it's the first slideshow you see for the Spec Ops Survival mode trailer. It has been rumored to be a FAD assault rifle. If you look closely at the writing on the gun it says FAD0002. Below is a picture of what the gun looks in real life.http://www.sledgehammergames.com/ Demonixelmo748 05:22, August 12, 2011 (UTC)demonixelmo748 Just checked over at imfdb, they confirm its an FAD. So will this and the CM901 be added, or do we need more information to confirm? OmgHAX! 04:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) The pictures match so it's confirmed. We just need to know if it automatic, 3 round burst, or semi auto, becuase it was said it can be either. 07:34, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Demonixelmo748 Using info from this site, I posted on the IMFDB about this gun, so credit goes to those at the Wiki here who found it. Good wor, guys :) We worked together :D ChickenDoughnut 12:37, August 13, 2011 (UTC)ChickenDoughnut 13:37, August 13, 2011 IMFDB is th bomb!! HighbornBEN10 23:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Vector According to the Vector page, the SMG is said to appear in MW3, but it is not on the list of weapons on this page. So can this be changed? SXe Fiend 07:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) My good friends over at IMFDB have confirmed it in the Elite trailer featuring TheLegendOfKarl ChickenDoughnut 12:34, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ChickenDoughnut 13:34, August 13, 2011 We confirmed it over there a while ago. You only just noticed? 12:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) No, Raven, you misunderstand. I was only pointing out that they've confirmed it and that we should too. Sorry if I was mistaken, my apologies :) ChickenDoughnut 12:39, August 13, 2011 (UTC)ChickenDoughnut Couple Of Things... uhhh theres a LOT of confirmed weapons on here and nobody has changed it yet, like the vector, P226, and a few others. Sporkmasta42 15:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) No, Sporkmasta, those are leaked weapons. Although some we've seen are, in fact in the game, and as much as we want them to be in the game, until seen in official gameplay or confirmed by Bowling, we can't do anything. I'm pretty sure at least 90% of those leaked guns are legit, but it's not our call. We just gotta sit back, be patient, and when the time comes around we'll change what's legit or not. ChickenDoughnut 21:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC)ChickenDoughnut Survival Mode Here is a simple analysis of spec ops survival mode. "http://www.youtube.com/embed/-K2eqRe8w-4" "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." FPSGAMING 00:06, August 14, 2011 (UTC)FPSGAMING Developers. Should we add "Treyarch (Wii)" and "n-Space (DS)"? DogNut327 01:38, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Intelligent Munitions System Shouldn't the Intelligent Munitions System (IMS) be added as a point streak, it was shown at end of the MW3 Spec Ops survival trailer. Green929392 07:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) how do we know thats what it is? some people speculate its a signal for the AC-130 HighbornBEN10 23:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC) An IMS is basically a bouncing betty smart mine, at least according to the trailer. Besides, the AC-130 signal is purple smoke. 01:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC) FAD and CM901 and FMG9 Who moved these two to the "assault rifles" category?????? IW has NOT confirmed this, so they need to be moved back to the "currently unknown category." The same goes for the FMG9...did IW or sledgehammer confirm this is a SMG????? no they didnt, so could someone please fix it? Thanks for your time. HighbornBEN10 02:17, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :IW hasn't confirmed what most of the weapons are. That includes the FN five seven, PKP, P226, Famas, minigun and more. So if we're making a "Currently Unknown" category, we have plenty of guns to go there since most of them don't have confirmed categories in MW3. Carbonite 0 02:44, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :k, cuz drrichtofen said we couldnt put the cm901 in a category... :HighbornBEN10 02:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Umm guys, you forgot the Vector! it is confirmed! JoeRamirez :http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:CODBO-TDIVector.jpg